the_many_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Species
Welcome to ---- Featured Article Character Creation Navigation Species Sylfe Fractured Planes The Spark Ceree [ More... ] The Ceree are a species endemic to the world of Sylfe. They were born from the combination of elfin and dragon blood, weaned and reared by Kaldreiia, the mother of dragonkind, herself. They lack the scales and wings of the dragons, but have their innate ability to run across great distances without tiring and the capacity to breathe fire. They inherited, from the elves, a strong affinity for magic as well as fur and a few other characteristics. They are the main protagonists in the World of Sylfe storyline. Dragons [ More... ] The Dragons are a constantly recurring species in the Planes of Shah'Haien series, however, except in certain circumstances such as Into the Scrolls: the Gongs of War, they only live side by side with the other races. In Into the Scrolls, they govern the world they live in as well as the nexus of dimensions, the world of scrolls. They are often displayed as savage beasts with brute strength but in certain timelines they have developed a sense of kindred and are sentient.The Dragons are a symbol of courage and nobility. Elves [ More... ] The Elves are another re-occurring species in the Planes of Shah'Haien, they are usually forest-dwellers with a strong affinity for magic. They are usually presented as tall, fair, agile and with great acuity. There are certain strains of elves that seem to have deviated from the traditional appearance. The Sylfen elves have feathers that adorn their heads and the elves of Azalar have strayed from the ways of magic and resorted to a life of thievery and roguishness. Lycandu [ More... ] The Lycandu are also another re-occurring species in the Planes of Shah'Haien series. They are wolf-elf hybrids and are more commonly portrayed as large wolves with certain elven characteristics. They are agile, and exceptionally powerful. In some other worlds, where their evolution was not hampered by other sentient and more advanced predators, they have developed sentience and have proven, as per the events of Into the Scrolls: The Gongs of War, that they are a formidable force to contend with. Aviendrii [ More... ] The Aviendrii is a species that has appeared thrice in the series. One of those appearances was only in passing as they were eradicated before that storyline's events. They are a mix of avian and elf. They basically look like elves, except with large feathery wings. occassionally, they also have feathers on their arms. They are a very lively species, often to be seen enjoying the clouds. They are very well versed in archery and have played a large part in the stories where they have appeared. Syllithe [ More... ] The Syllithe is a species of scholarly snakes. They are more snake-men than just snakes. They are like Naga in this respect and have appeared only twice in the series. Once in Fractured Planes, the other time in World of Sylfe. They are often respected, but seldom seen. They are always cooped up in their libraries, studying the mysteries of the world. The Syllithe have no military in their government but they are great fighters, wielding the book, and magic, with great proficiency. Aespectriill [ More... ] Little is known about the Aespectriill. They are endemic to the World of Sylfe's system. They inhabit a pocket dimension to Sylfe, a place called the shadow world where everything is made of shadow. It is speculated that the souls of those who have died in noble service to Noundele are made Aespectriill. Every equinox, they scour the land looking for worthy souls, those who are not worthy are either devoured, if they are evil, or led to the lattice if not. Epimandu [ More... ] The Epimandu are an antagonistic race of energy beings born after the rifts in Ehvin were made. They resemble black snakes with glowing purple eyes. They have the power to summon the maelstrom, a magical storm capable of summoning horrid beasts. They are led by a massive patriarch with golden-black scales. His powers are a manifestation of his chaotic nature and like his kin, they are bent on spreading chaos across the land. They can be likened to Apophis, the serpent that Ra battles every day during his journey through the sky. Cind [ More... ] The Cind are a race of dragons made of fire and stone. They are endemic to Ehvin and inhabit only the most inhospitable lands where they have no fear of torching everything down. They are a chaotic race, as chaotic as fire is and are capable of feats of mass destruction. However, they have tried to contain themselves and at the moment are still at peace. Although civil war has attempted to break out more than once, they are still solid. People come and go to their cities, seeking a cure for their sicknesses as their fire is said to do good when it is willed to. Fae [ More... ] A race of nature spirits that resemble mythology's fairies, they are capable of controlling flora, fauna and water. They are extremely fragile and absolutely abhor fire. They have appeared twice in the series, once in the roleplay Into the Scrolls: The Gongs of War and another time in the story Kite. They love sunlight and are extremely fearful of the night. In wars, they often serve as medics or magicians when the battle is fought near bodies of water or large swathes of forests. Human [ More... ] The most self-destructive of all the Haienic races, the humans have always been quick about everything. They multiplied at an enormous rate and their kingdoms grow within years. However, nearly every time, they destroy themselves with their petty wars. They are more attuned than most races to elemental magic, however only a handful of them know how to tap their powers. Nevertheless, the humans have proven to be good allies in the wars with their technology, albeit technology similar to our own middle ages. Cinderheart [ More... ] Men of fire, they are often called. The Cinderheart have appeared time and time again in the Planes of Shah'haien series. They are made of rock and flame, as such they prefer harsh volcanic landscapes. They can tune down, or even extinguish their flames for the sake of stealth. Their diet consists mostly of rock and lava. They are incapable of ingesting water, but like any flammable liquid just fine. They are adept hunters and fire magi. With their hellhounds, they are capable of wreaking havoc on the enemies' front line. Agador [ More... ] The Agador are artificially created beings. They are made only by the most well versed magic users in Shah'haien. The art of making Agador was started by Sa,Maihan Sar'Haiel. They are made by removing the soul of a living body and implanting in it a soul made by the magician to do his bidding, the same process works on a dead body. As a sign of their corruption, Agador eventually transform into grotesque dragons, the size proportional to the size of the creature that it was originally. No one has yet discovered a way to reverse the process. Yahmyn [ More... ] The Yahmyn are a race of dragon-people. Their lower bodies are draconic, their upper bodies humanoid. They inhabit the barren deserts of Sylfe's westlands and the worship of the Great Ancestors has long faded from their culture. Their religion is shamanic and their tribes are led by matriarchs. They fight using curved blades and poisoned darts, they are very agile and they can kill with great speed. Reven [ More... ] The Reven, like the Epimandu were born of the rifts in Ehvin. However, they are the complete polar opposite. Although they are powerful, much more powerful than the Epimandu, they are incapable of doing much alone. Their power came at a price and the price was that it can only be used once they have found the spark-bearer that was linked to them at birth. Reven, once bonded with a spark bearer must then form a bond of complete and utter trust, in exchange, they turn into magical armor and weapons. Angel [ More... ] A race of ethereal beings populating the fourth sphere, the Angels are the souls of individuals that ascend from the lifestream, having completed their tasks in the third sphere. They are not, contrary to popular belief, beings of virtue and justice. There is a great level of political scheming involved in their ranks. They are susceptible to sin, and when an angel is determined to have committed one of the seven deadly sins, he is sent back to the third sphere with no recollection of his angelic origin for penance. Many never return. Eternal [ More... ] A collection of beings that govern the cosmos of Haien'Echti, they were created by the Fayett before they went into slumber. There were 12 prime Eternals, manifestations of the deepest recesses of all created beings, namely Courage, Doubt, Faith, Oath, Fear, Death, Courage, Lust, Hope, Justice, Envy, Division and Destiny. However, recent events have made the ascension of mundane creatures to Eternalhood by drinking the blood of an Eternal and creating a world. Fayett [ More... ] The Fayett are four divine beings, the first creations of the Ineffable Father-Mother. They governed the chaos that existed before cosmos in the plane of many spheres, however, eventually, they grew tired of their duty and created the twelve Eternals. The rift between the two pantheons grew and the Fayett, for all their power, were unable to stand before their children and fell into a deep slumber.